


Have a nice day

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fun, Other, evading questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: What new rule? He's Harry Potter, no one is going to tell him to stay put or share. He won't give up his secret and he will leave Hogwarts with it, in fact, he won't allow it any different.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"-and we would like to see you join our staff." The headmistress ended her persuasive speech, giving a small, hopeful smile to the young man sitting on the other side of the desk.

Harry, on the other hand had been patiently waiting for the headmistress to end, all the while thinking how to phrase declining the offer politely. The smile that she gave made him wince, knowing very well that it was a rare occasion, a different job he'd heard other students getting. With a shaky from nerves hand he'd pulled at the hem of his robe, taking a deep breath and looked up, straight in her eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry to refuse, I rather not."

She raised her eyebrows, not quite understanding. "Are you sure Harry?"

"Really madam, I'm flattered but I'll have to decline. I have, uhm, my own course set."

"I surely remember last coaching interview where you'd said you have no plans. I must press the matter that leaving Hogwarts without future plans isn't allowed, for those students there is a job available until they have made a choice. I am under the impression I could include you into that specific group."

"Even if that's so, I am still humbly declining madam," Harry said and stood up, extending his hand. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'm not interested, because, I do have some plans you see," He bowed slightly:. "I merely do not agree upon the order of sharing them, they're just not to your concern."

The headmistress stood as well, the small smile long gone and shook the black-haired wizard's hand displeased. "Very well Mister Potter, not sharing may result in you not leaving but, for now I cannot say more than good luck. We shall proceed this discussion another day."

"I'll like to see you try but I don't think so. I'll stand my ground upon keeping my secret," Harry answered when he heard the threat and smiled. "Thank you and have a nice day."


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?" Hermione exclaimed puzzled; using a finger to pop her ear and looked straight at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Why? You should have taken the job."

"And why is that Hermione?" Harry shot back with a roll of the eyes as he dropped his bag to the ground and leaned against the hallway wall.

"It will give you some stability in life Harry, it will be easy," She huffed. "You could use some easy time."

"Having a job here at Hogwarts also implies a lot of pressure; being a teacher is hard work, not a simply done thing and there is no guarantee I'll find the peace I want. The answer is no."

"But! Everyone is under the impression it would be the best for you. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry pushed himself off the wall with his feet and picked up his bag -Not up for the discussion- as he noticed a certain redhead rounding the corner.

"Oh goody." He mumbled and awaited his other friend.

After usual greetings Ron wanted to know what was up and when Hermione was about to answer Harry already spoke. "Nothing really, I just came from McGonagall's office, refused a job and met up here on accident with Hermione. I was about to find-"

Ron had only heard the half and spoke right through him. "Mate, I thought you were taking the job!"

"As he should," Hermione answered and turned to Harry. "Didn't you say Hogwarts was your only home? Shouldn't you be glad the headmistress is offering you to stay?"

"No," Harry said and shook his head as the bushy haired girl wrapped her arms over each other, still eying him warily. "I'm about to explore beyond the horizon. I'm going to do what I want in the way I want," He hoisted the band of his bag secure, ignoring both his friends who clearly had more to say and spoke in one rush. "I'm going now, I really have to return these books to Draco."

"What?!" Sounded simultaneously out of two mouths.

Harry shrugged and took a few steps away. "We are kind of friends, acquaintances, name it.. whatever. I just borrowed some books of him I needed. Now excuse me," He waved lazily and turned around. "Have a nice day." He proceeded by quickly walking away, not giving them a chance to call him back; all the while knowing he just left his two best friends confused and maybe, highly likely, angry behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, the headmistress was still somewhat muffled at Harry, making it obvious by avoiding his looks and putting him into non existence. Harry thought she was planning something; in the meantime several other teachers had approached him about his future but he remained tight-lipped and did not share. In fact, he wasn't sharing it with anyone. He found it only for him to know and stood his ground. When Harry also refused to share his future plan with his two best friends, Ron had chosen his temper and after one grandiose, hell of a shouting match in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, the redhead had stormed out and not talked to Harry since. Hermione on the other hand had watched the two on a small distance for her own turn. She had merely asked him some questions to quiet her worry and concerns as she gave a small nod; seemingly alright with the situation.

The next day, mere hours before the graduation ceremony started he'd found himself back at the headmistress office. "I have said it before and I will say it again. I am not sharing my plans. Isn't hearing I have them enough?"

"The reason of this rule is obvious Mr. Potter. You must tell otherwise you cannot leave the school grounds."

"Of course the rules are clear, I understand, but do you really think I am up to no good? Of all the students, should you really be suspicious of me? After I defeated the dark lord, am I really thought of to be the next one? I have no desire to do so as I'm still not willing to share."

"No Mr. Potter, no one would expect any of such from you in particular but, the school cannot exclude you of a set rule for who you are."

"I have been excluded of many rules and things just for who I am, many have done with and to me things just for who I am. In this case, I think I owe to be excluded and if not; what action can you take? Lock me up? Use Veritaserum?" Harry shook his head, having trouble to keep his anger in check which was already showing by the cracklings of magic making objects around shake on their place. "Don't even answer that. You can't force me."

"Your suggestions would not be legal Mr. Potter." The headmistress answered, folding her hands together and gave him a stern look. "Do not doubt my reign over this school, it would be for your own good to abide the rules."

Harry pushed his chair back as he stood. "My own good would be people not sticking into my business," He swirled around and walked out, stopping just over the threshold of the door. "This meddling is over. Have a nice morning and I'll see you at the graduation ceremony," He bowed. "Headmistress."


	4. Chapter 4

He smiled as his name got called and he took his graduation papers. Standing on the stage, hearing the congratulations was a delightful moment. He caught the eyes of Lupin and the Weasley parents, grateful for their cheering and encouraging smiles. Once done, he ran up to them for hugs and well wishes. Soon enough Hermione came with them. "Harry!" She pointed at the gathering of students further away from the main stage. "Come on! We have join while there is still time before the festivities end and we'll have to say our goodbyes."

Harry grinned and asked Lupin for dinner the next day and thanked the man again for coming. "I'm really glad you came."

"No troubles Cub, go," Lupin shoo-ed him off. "Enjoy your last day."

Harry gave a wave and shouted. "Have a nice day Moony, bye!" When Hermione dragged him of as they disappeared in the mass of fellow students.

At the end of the day many tears were shred, addresses, jobs and university names were exchanged and everyone was on his or her way home. Leaving Hogwarts behind and stepping into the adult wizarding world, all with their own feelings.

Harry's were particular happy ones. He couldn't help but wanting to go home, get the cleaning done and sleep.

However, just before he stepped into the floo someone touched his shoulder. "Hold up."

Harry shook his head from the small twinge of shock and turned around, looking into an unfamiliar face. "Sir?"

The tall man introduced himself as one of the wizard gamot members as well as the head of the school board and told Harry, without asking nor stopping at objections, pretty much the similar things as the headmistress has said before though, Harry noted, his speech ended a little different; " -So you see, you cannot quite leave the school grounds."

"Excuse me?" Harry stuttered out, not quite believing his ears and eyeballed the man, feeling rage building under his skin.

"I said, without the least a notion of a solid future plan, you cannot leave the school grounds." The man smirked. "It means, you are forbidden."

Harry's anger stirred his magic, it lashed softly around him, growing stronger. The look on the man's face gave away he felt the pressure Harry was building. Then Harry snapped out. "For the last time, my future plans exist out of something to my liking and does not concern the world," Harry gritted his teeth. "I'll be no part of what ever so plans you have in store for me. Now excuse me," He gave a salute at the baffled man. " Have a nice day, Sir."

The man took his wand but Harry was faster; he stepped through the floo before any action could be taken.


	5. Chapter 5

Eversince Kreacher was gone, Grimmauldplace had been empty and thick layers of dust were covering every surface. Harry had to clean before he could crawl in a bed of the room he'd picked as his. A few flicks of his wand and he deemed it well enough for a night.

The following morning he gave the bathroom the same treatment and used it quickly, not even bothering to search for his toothbrush and using a nifty cleansing charm instead. He dressed as usual; some easy jeans and a plain white shirt, which he topped of with a grey robe hanging open and, after cleaning the library, he went for some coffee at a nearby shop. The coffee in a take-away cup and with a sandwich on the go, he went back to the house; head full of daydreams and eagerly intending to sit down in the library to overlook his notes and set his first real steps onto making them reality.

However, walking into his street, he did not expected to see an auror with an owl perched on his shoulder accompanied by the high company of the minister himself standing on his doorstep. He cursed under his breath. "I should have put a new fidelius ward up with the passing of ownership."

"Harry Potter?" The tall auror called out when he came in ear reach and he nodded. "I am." He answered warily and turned towards the minister. "Hello Sir, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The minister gave his greetings when the auror stepped in between. "Hogwarts has given a disappearance of person up to us, it seems you should be still under the care of the school and we are here to escort you back."

"I'm a fugitive?" Harry scratched the back of his head, realizing this was another interference he might found to come in handy with the minister present. "I graduated yesterday?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, we are aware of that fact, but the new rule established at the school forces us to react upon the request of escorting you back." The auror answered.

"I'm not going back," Harry retorted and excused himself to the auror as he turned towards the minister. "Why are you here then?"

The auror stepped back to stand next to minister who smiled. "I'm here to make a one time offer."

"Which is?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"You'll tell me your future plans and all your problems of -he made bunny ears with fingers- meddling and your current fugitive status are out of the way. I'll vouch for you."

Harry perked up at that, finally the right person was asking. He didn't mind telling the man, as he already planned to seek out the man himself. "Would you care to come in or should I take my notes over to your office?"

The auror lifted his eyebrows. "So easily?"

Harry nodded. "I had already planned to schedule a meeting with the minister as I am in need of certain permissions to do what I want," He sipped his coffee, giving an innocent look when the auror groaned for lack of need to be. "I didn't plan to do it this soon though."

In mere minutes the minister had checked over his notes and agreed upon an appointment for the late afternoon. The auror was giving green light to write the school. The note wasn't too long; Harry Potter was vouched by the Minister and as such, the rule becomes void as the minister should be capable in judging whether or not Harry's future is a concern towards the wizarding world; therefore, they did not saw a reason to send Harry back to the school.

The auror signed the paper off and when the owl got send on the spot, Harry couldn't help but grin and waved after: "No more meddling! Take that and have nice day."


End file.
